This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this research is to assess in vivo micro-CT to improve cardiac imaging in rodents. The imaging studies will assess the way the micro-CT can perform 3D imaging of the heart in different phases of the ECG cycle. Images can be used to quantify the normal and dysfunctional cases when used with heart disease models in mice and rats.